Lost in a Dream Kidnapped! By Werewolves!
by Jezebel Night
Summary: Erin Mackenzie is living in a small town  guess which one  where she meets a group of handsome men. She doesn't notice them, too busy with her music. But they definitely noticed her. What will happen to our young new heroine? Find out in my new story! ;-


Lost in a Dream

Chapter 1

Thoughtless

I took a deep breath and looked into the face of my friend-well technically we hated each other with a passion but still- then slapped him as hard as I could on his hand. I saw him wince and doubt stretch out all over his face. We were currently playing the "Who will quit first?" game, and today it was the "Who was more of a wimp" part of it. Both of our hands were shining a bright red, especially the ones we were slapping with. But the thing is he was currently wearing his class ring that he bought earlier, a red gem and his zodiac sign was engraved on it; I couldn't tell what it was. But aside from the point he definitely had the current advantage and he was losing. I guess I hit harder then him, not sure.

I smiled when the discomfort on his face went to one of pain, so I went with the dramatic side of things and pretended I was going to slap him so hard that he'd pee himself when he let go and shouted "Okay! Okay! You win! Just stop hitting me for the love of God!" He got up from the stone barrier we were sitting on. I laughed at his pained expression and said "Holy Shit! How much of a wimp can you be?" He turned around to just glare at me for a moment, I grinned at his hand being cuddled against his chest. I could tell he was going to try and hit me, but at that precise moment the person we were both waiting for busted through the glass doors on the far side of the court yard and headed her way towards us.

"You two better not be hitting each other again! If you are I will give you both something to cry about!"I laughed and pointed to him, "We wouldn't have if he hadn't started calling me a wimp about being scared of heights!" She just groaned as she sat down next to me. "Erin Mackenzie, when will you stop getting into fights with people, especially Caleb over there?"I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Sorry Sam, but it's just too hard for someone like me to stay out of trouble. I'm just too stubborn; it's the way I was raised." She groaned once more and offered some of her beef and cheese sandwich, wrapped in very tasty bread. "You're lucky that I'm you're friend." She told me, open scorn coloring her voice.

I only responded to the upcoming lecture by grinning a toothy grin and telling her "Yes I am, just like you are lucky to have a friend who isn't afraid to get in a fight so people will stop talking shit behind your back" That comment of mine had her rolling her eyes, but I did see a smirk underneath the mountain of her blond/brown hair. Samantha Maine was a taller then average height girl with pretty brown eyes. She has a curvy figure but in all the right places. She and her little sis both go to the same school here in Enid, Oklahoma. Everybody knows it as Enid high, in a little town that people hate or envy, some towns even pity. Caleb Matthews is a tall guy; a little husky but over all could be a football player for the Enid Plainsmen. That's who we are, the Plainsmen.

Caleb and I didn't have a very good friendship but he knows that I'll at least listen to him when things get rough. He has blonde hair with brown eyes and is a classic player; he's also on the mental side if you know what I mean…. (He's sort of retarded). He had a bad accident when he was a little kid and since then he's been slower then some kids. He was a junior while Sam and I were sophomores. Currently Caleb was staring at Sam with little lost puppy dog eyes she was steadily ignoring. Sam and Caleb had gone out for awhile, she didn't think it felt right with him and so she had me, the one person Caleb hated, tell him they were over. That didn't exactly go over to well with Caleb.

Ever since then me and Caleb have gotten into more of these "fights" then you can possibly imagine lately, and the only person who can stop it is Sam. Which included this one and I could tell that she definitely losing her patience on this one. Just then another friend of ours came out through the double doors, carrying a box of Chick fillet in one hand and her fries and hamburger (I'm guessing) in the other. I bounced up from the stone barrier and jogged over to her and grabbed the box. "Thanks Liz, you're a life saver" I told her and she just smiled.

We walked slowly back to the stone barrier, trying our best to hide the chicken from Caleb. So once we sat down next to each other, pushing Caleb farther away from Sam he looked at us very suspiciously. He was about to ask what the fuck was wrong with us, until he saw Liz pull out the money. Her real name was Lindsey Moore; she had brown hair and brown eyes as well. She was pale and was almost completely covered with freckles, especially on her nose that made her cute like a doll. Most people didn't really understand her though; she spoke what was on her mind and has a problem with ADD. Also she does Karate, which was a bonus to the rest of us.

She was also one of those ultra religious types that didn't curse and was completely against anything against the bible, but even she aloud herself a little mischief. But today she just said "Here's your money, I'm keeping the quarters" Caleb's eyes lit up with dollar signs. I glared at her and said "Next time be a little sneakier instead of shouting to the world "Here's you're five bucks!"" She looked a little amused, and then busted up laughing. I rolled my eyes and quickly stuck the money in my torn up pocket before Mr. Moneybags could steal it from me. "So Erin, how was you're day? Did you get suspended yet or are you just waiting for you're 7th hour again?" Liz asked and that had me laughing again.

"I'm actually trying to not get suspended again, believe it or not" I told her. Now that brings me to me, I have black hair with blue highlights, there's also some red in there from the last time I put highlights in. It's wavy, same with Sam's, except mine was curlier. I was tan, sort of, and was pretty skinny. I had some muscle in my arms and legs, the long wiry kind you couldn't really see, but you could definitely feel. I always have headphones in my ears, constantly listening to music, and the teachers allow it. The only reason is because when I'm not wearing them my focus is completely on the other side of the room or wherever music is coming from and my grades suck ass. But when I am listening to it then my grades are okay, they had me in a testing room all by myself, 1 hour without music, 1 hour with. So now I have a note that says I can listen to music whenever I want now, it's pretty cool.

She just snorted at my comment, and then continued to eat her food. I was right, she got a hamburger. Sam and I munched on fries while talking about today. Caleb interrupted rudely a few times, but otherwise he stayed quiet looking longingly at Sam. I rolled my eyes at his shameless staring, thinking he was acting borderline stalker-ish. I could tell that Sam was getting pretty tensed up at his staring, so I gave Lindsey the look and all she did was nod. As she was warming up for what could be the worst kick to the groin of poor, poor Caleb's life something appeared with a loud rumbling roar to my left. I whipped my head around, hearing the bass and the guitar rift for a Within Temptation song, "The Howling" it was called, and I sang with the lyrics.

In the street was a huge black hummer, and emerging from it were 3 guys that had Sam drooling over her beef and steak sandwich. I could feel Caleb's jealous glare from behind me, and when I turned around to smack him in his stupid face, I saw that Lindsey was wearing a very blank, amazed stare. I rolled my eyes at all three of them and turned my attention to my MP3, finishing up my chicken and wiping the grease on Lindsey's pants. I turned it to that very song and leaned against Sam's shoulder. The song hadn't even made it to the guitar part when the three guys, now flanked with 3 more came up. The guy in the front, who I thought would've been made Leader if there were a vote among the six of them, smiled a small smile to me and said "Hello, my name is Kale, would any of you mind showing us to the administrative office?"

At first I ignored him, too focused on getting the right song to set the mood in my head. He just continued smiling, and was smirking when Sam saw that I was messing with my MP3. "Are you crazy?" I saw her chastise me, and then she rolled her eyes and said "I'd be glad to take you all, since my friend here is too wired to her music-"she was saying when I interrupted her and told them this. "Look, the whole school is pretty much a square, so go up those steps and the next set of stairs, then go straight passed the library and walk in the glass-ish doors. Then you're in, simple." The Kale guy nodded to me, impressed. "Thank you, but since you say it like it is so easy I guess we can go up later. Would you mind if we hang out with you guys. We're new here" he was saying, eyeing me carefully throughout his whole mini speech.

I rolled my eyes; I then looked at the clock on my phone. "Okay, we've got enough time to play a few games of….NINJA!" Finally Sam, Caleb, and even Lindsey got ultra excited and popped up from the stone barrier. I grinned at them and had started to run over to our usual spot, when Kale had gently grabbed my arm and asked "What's Ninja?" I shook my head at him as my grin went down to a simple smile. "It's a game we play to make our lunch bearable, because after this Sam has to go back to English 1 and Lindsey and I have to get our asses back to geometry. I don't know or care about Caleb, so it doesn't really matter. But if you all want to play, then watch and learn over there in the trees." I then slapped his shoulder and ran after Sam, who was walking her lazy walk.

I scared her by jumping up behind her and jumping over her. I went into a spiral over her head and landed spinning on my feet and heading towards the game. Last one there would be the last to go. The newbie's were right on my tail, and as I came to a stop right next to Caleb they bumped into me. I held my ground "Watch it, and since you all are learning you have to sit out with the losers outside the circle" I pointed over by the tree and they nodded. Kale and another guy were staring at me very curiously, which I just found creepy and otherwise unimportant.

As they made there way over to the tree, Sam finally made it over to our circle. I rolled my eyes at her obvious entrance, she was always into theatrics, while Lindsey just stared at the newbie's and Caleb went all googly eyed at her. I could tell she was trying to get the newbie's attention; the main guy Kale was kind of cute. Of course, when I say kind of cute, they end up being drop dead gorgeous to Sam and all the other girls on the campus. Then again, I thought all of the guys were pretty cute, which meant we probably had the next ultimate prep group of all time.

I tore my eyes away from them, making sure I didn't have a growing opinion of them that would get me into trouble with Sam. And with that, we started the game. "The objective of the game is to be the last man standing," I was telling the newbie's, since Sam was too busy drooling and Lindsey looked asleep, and also Caleb was full of jealousy, so that left me for once with the only clear head. "You need at the very least 2 people to play. Then you can only make one move, whether to attack or defend. Your hand has to hit the other person's hand. That is the wrist down, if you hit the wrist up then the person is still in the game, but otherwise they're out. Once you see how it's played then it can be pretty simple. Now, let us four demonstrate" I told them, pointing to Sam, Lindsey and Caleb.

All too soon though I could see that would be a major problem, Sam was trying to show off her looks by flipping her humongous hair and Lindsey was trying to get a word out. Meanwhile Caleb was just glaring and I could tell that he was about to walk away. I sighed and looked at the group of newbie's. "Well since none of my friends want to demonstrate with me, then I'll have to choose one of you to go against me." I told them and Kale's eyes lit up, same with another guy right behind him. From the grins on there faces, it was obvious that I was definitely not going to choose them, they looked like they wanted nothing more then to get in my pants or something. So I looked around at the other faces, and chose the one that looked interested but not really into the game.

"You! Guy with the headphones in his ears! Want to try and beat me?" He looked up, which meant his music was on low. I could hear it, it was a song that sounded pretty familiar, but I couldn't really pinpoint the words. He smiled and nodded to me "Sure, I think I know how" he was saying while walking up close to me, turning off his IPod. I rolled my eyes at his music player, and he looked curious "What?" he asked me, giving me a small smile. I looked into his eyes and gave him a "You're a dumbass" look, which is one I wear almost every other minute or so. "Dude, IPods are so gay, why not a Zune or something?" He smiled and scoffed at my insult. "Are you really knocking my IPod?" I gave him my other signature look, the "No Duh!" look that said it all, but I still nodded. He just laughed and said "Okay, it's war now""Let's do it IPod freak""Fine then, but don't cry to daddy when I beat you" he said, his tone very amused.

I felt a pang in my heart, but I didn't show it in my expression. He was new, so he didn't need to know. I gave him a smirk and got into position for the first attack. I smiled when he went into position and we started. Within four moves I had him on the ground and out. He was shocked as he lay there, same with the other guys. I smiled at him, got out of my fighting pose and walked off. I slapped hands with Lindsey; Sam was just staring at me like I was crazy so I ignored her. Caleb was laughing his ass off, same with a couple of the new guys.

"Go Erin! You are officially my new hero" Caleb told me giving me a high five. I rolled my eyes at him but instead of losing the new found respect he had for me I just ignored him instead of commenting. I turned to look at them all and shook my head while grinning an evil grin. "Damn! You suck" that earned a very dark glare from him. As he was getting up another guy stepped up, one who I didn't see before. "I'll go next, I'll beat her" The other guy gave me a weird look, and then nodded. "Go get her tiger" then patted his shoulder.

_And That is it! Message me what you think and I'll put out another one later on! =)_


End file.
